


The Doctor's Office

by caledonia_amber



Series: Cowboy's (Mis)adventures [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Multi, POV First Person, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caledonia_amber/pseuds/caledonia_amber
Summary: McCree helps a couple pass the time in the late days of the original Overwatch
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Cowboy's (Mis)adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793323
Kudos: 4





	1. The Call

I wake up some way into the afternoon in my bunk at the HQ. Not like there’s much to do now that Blackwatch is “on hold”, anyway. I check my messages on the tablet, looking forward to the usual blabber of the system alerts. My expectations are quickly surpassed when I see “Genji Shimada” on one of the  _ from: _ lines. We still threw a couple words around the canteen, but this was unusual. The message itself was even more so – “Want to meet. Medical office, 1900 today.” Medical office? What’d he forget there? Hope I’m not ‘bout to be asked for a kidney, they’ve been getting a hard enough life already. Still, if he wants a meeting, it must be something important. At least more so than the nothing I’ve planned on doing all day.

I walk up to the medical wing right around seven, and see Genji walking out of the examination office. I start off to come up to him, but then notice he’s followed – by Angela. This new development leans the math in my head heavily towards “I’ll get asked for a kidney.” Genji walks up in front of me and frowns, seeing the worry on my face. “Jesse, it’s not, uh- it’s personal.” I raise an eyebrow. “Now I’m no pro, but seems to me like one too many people in the room for  _ personal _ .” He starts off, stuttering – “W-well, that’s kind of the thing… It’s the sort of personal that-that, uhm-” He shuffles awkwardly as Angela pokes him in the back, pushing him towards me. I ain’t ever seen him fumbling over his words like this. Not like he spoke too many of those at Blackwatch, but still. “Angela and I wanted to ask you about something.” I struggle to keep my eyes from rolling back – “Yeah, figured as much when ya said you needed to meet, and then she showed up. But by the look on that face I’m not sure I’ll like what’s comin’ up.” He stammers – “Oh, no, it’s nothing dangerous, it’s just that- this- uh- this is definitely unprofessional.” He mumbles the last words of the sentence under his breath, turning back around to face the doctor. I lean in to catch the words he’s trying to form, at least in part. Angela shakes her head as they make eye contact, then switches over to look at me. “Not like any of us will still be here soon, anyway. Jesse, we would like you to join us… In the bedroom. Tonight.”

I recoil, not believing my own ears for a moment. The prim and proper head of medicine wants to- huh? This has to be some sorta joke – though it’d certainly explain Genji’s behavior. My thoughts try to gather into something resembling an order, but fail to do so as I rush out a flurry of questions. “Aren’t you two like- formal though? Why me of all people? How long have you planned on this? How’d that even work? Wha-”

Angela struts over and places a delicate finger on my lips, thankfully saving me from my own running mouth. “Well, for a start – We’re quite happy with each other, but, well, sometimes you want a little variety. I’m sure you know the feeling. We’ve considered some people, and I’ll confess, I’ve had a keen eye on you for a while. Your physique, most of all. And Genji told me about your… escapades in Blackwatch, which piqued my curiosity.” Angela says in a sultry tone, as she pulls up her lab coat enough that I could see she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “So, care to join us- cowboy?” She lets out with a smile, though one spoiled somewhat by a hint of cringing at the nickname. “Esca-?” I blurt out, stopped by my own realization. Oh.  _ Of course _ he told her. It’s not like we formally agreed to keep it secret, but it stung a little. Still, if this gives me an opportunity for… well, this, I won’t begrudge him. I fail to come up with anything snarky while her finger still rests on my mouth, so I just respond with a quiet “Yes.” Angela smiles and steps away, starting off down the corridor towards her office. “Follow me, then.” She strikes a glance towards Genji, still shuffling on his feet at the side. “You too.”

A short walk later she opens the door, silvery letters emblazoned on the plaque. “Angela Ziegler, M.D. - Head of Medical Research.” I step inside after Angela, taking a brief moment to examine the room. I’ve never been to her office before, our meetings being mostly confined to the clinic, so the view of a spacious, well furnished room brings a surprise – with a tinge of jealousy after I’ve been stuck sleeping on a bunk bed in the agents’ quarters for years. Beyond a glass wall lies a laboratory, various half-finished projects and prototypes strewn around the floor and tables. The mess, or rather “creative chaos” as Moira once called hers, seems to spill over to the main office room, though it looks somewhat tidier, generally occupying one corner, betraying a rather hurried attempt at a clean-up. Genji follows me into the room, still looking somewhat unsure about the whole arrangement, as Angela quickly dashes to the door on the other side, disappearing behind it. “Just a moment, boys!”

I take the opportunity to speak to Genji about the endeavor. “So… her idea?” He puts a hand on the back of his neck, still tense – though noticeably less so now that we’re alone. “It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? Though I did help with the particular choice.” I chuckle – “So, who did I beat out?” He closes his eyes and furrows his brow. “I’d… rather not.” I gather my thoughts, unable to help myself but think of the options. No particular standouts come to mind, at least not ones I’d think they both would enjoy. Maybe that one doctor?.. 

The door to Angela’s bedroom opens suddenly, and she emerges from within, wearing a set of dark red stockings on a garter belt and a semi-transparent sundress. The evening light shining onto her from the back window plays beautifully around her blond hair, tangling within the strands, her angelic face framed perfectly by the yellow glow. But though its beauty is hard to deny, my gaze inevitably moves downward, to her toned body covered by but a thin veil of fabric. I’ve never seen her in her entirety – but it’s just as good as I expected. The breasts, large enough to have something to hold onto, but still perky and pulled up tight, their nipples poking out from the dress, leaving a crease that follows their shape. Her stomach, not quite as muscular as some of the agents, but fairly fit from the workouts her missions have required, and added to. Her hips, wide and curvy, leading into the strong, shapely legs covered up by her stockings. She’s beautiful. There’s no other word needed to describe it. Her body is not without its imperfections – some scars and bruises reveal the wear and tear of being an active agent, and some places give away her age even if she largely doesn’t look it. But they only add to the whole as they make the beauty standing in front of me feel ever more real.

“...Are you alright?” She speaks up, making me realize that I’ve been staring slack-jawed at her for a good several seconds. “I’ve seen the effect I have on Genji, but this is… well, it’s certainly flattering!” She says joyfully, laughing softly at my expression, before twirling around and stepping back into the room. “Come in now, don’t be shy!” Genji starts to move before me, not quite as struck by her looks since he’s gotten well used to it. He winks, taps me on the shoulder, and walks in through the door following Angela. I shake my head quickly, trying to come out of my daze, and follow him in.

By the time I walk in behind him and take a look around the room, she’s spread out on the bed, her hands tactically placed over her crotch. I wonder how this is happening so soon, and a doubt that this is even real rushes through my head. This can’t be happening, not so soon. I try to distract myself by looking around the well-furnished room – guess this is the kind of smarts you gotta have for a big window and a full-sized bed around here. She giggles as she notices my desperate attempts to calm myself – and a growing bulge in my pants making it clear just how massively I’m failing to. She takes her hands away and slightly spreads her legs, offering me a teasing peek. “No need to be coy, Jesse. I might not flaunt my looks, but I’m well aware of them. As well as-” she nods towards me, or rather, my crotch. “That.” She tilts her head slightly, as if trying to get a better look, and turns to Genji. “Well, I see what the excitement was about now, you were right for sure.” She sits up slightly, turning her head back to me. “So- I didn’t ask you in here just to look.” She extends a finger towards me, asking to come closer. I step up to her and lean over, then she suddenly grabs me by the lapel of my shirt and pulls me in. I brace slightly, thinking she’s going to kiss me, when she turns her head and reaches for the side of my neck, planting a soft bite. She whispers in my ear – “Come ride, cowboy.” I nod slightly and she laughs, then pulls away, turning around to stand on all fours. “Let’s start with the classic, shall we? Pick your side.”

I look at her movement and try to process her words, still in shock from this happening to me. She shakes her fit, shapely ass in my face, flaunting the perfectly shaped pussy, already glistening from wetness. “Well, I- shouldn’t I wear a-” She turns her head around and interrupts me before I can stammer through the rest of the sentence. “I’ve seen your medical records, Jesse. I believe I have nothing to worry about. And the other thing, well, it’s taken care of on my end. No need for anything extra.” She turns back around to face Genji, now standing on the other side of the bed. “Don’t tell me you’re frozen too, Genji, there’s nothing you haven’t seen here after all…” He shakes his head quickly and walks over to the head of the bed, then removes a part of his armor, revealing his scarred bottom torso and the proudly standing cock below it. She smiles and beckons him to the bed, so he climbs up, standing right in front of her face, ready to go. She turns back to me again and raises an eyebrow. “Well?” Her expression finally tips my mental scale towards “Yes, this is actually happening.” I quickly unbuckle my belt and undo my pants, throwing them to the side. Angela licks her lips when she sees the size and shape of my bulge, now hidden from her only by the thin layer of my underwear. I pull that down, too, revealing my full length as it springs out above the band. She bites her lower lip. “Oh my…” Genji scoffs quietly as it becomes clear I’d win that particular sword fight – even if not by a lot. “Ain’t nothing here you haven’t seen either.” I smirk, looking over at him. Angela bends her knees, pushing her butt even further out. “Oh stop it, boys, not what we’re here for.” She shakes it again as I get onto the bed behind her. “That’s better.”

Angela turns her head back to Genji and leans in, wrapping her lips around him. I don’t waste any more time, stepping up on my knees and then pushing in, popping my head in between her  _ other  _ lips. The soft, wet, warm feeling of her nethers rushes over me and I can’t hold back a moan. Damn, I really needed this. I hold on in place for a brief moment, feeling her walls cling tightly around my tip, but she seems to have other plans – as she moves her body back, wiggling her shapely ass around and lowering herself deeper onto me. I take the hint and start pushing in – and soon enough, my entire length is encased within her. I put my hands on her waist and thrust in, pressing it that little bit further, to which she responds with a would-be loud moan, muffled by the other cock occupying her throat. Genji releases one too, unable to contain himself as the vibrations of her voice rumble through him, and pushes in deeper inside her too. I hold my pose, and for a couple seconds we’re both buried completely inside her, hugged by her tight walls. I then pull back, bringing her body with me, and his cock pops out of her mouth as she’s ripped away. She catches her breath, threads of saliva hanging from the corners of her mouth. In between huffs, she lets out – “God, you’re so- good… you can share though, right?” She leans forward, taking him back in her mouth, easily going past the back of her throat and down it, sliding up my shaft at the same time. A brief pause and she moves back, slurping her way up his cock and pressing back down onto mine. She keeps going up and down between us and starts to pick up her pace. Soon enough her movements effortlessly flow into one another, dancing around the two poles, moans radiating through her body. 

Our sounds of pleasure join her soon enough, as both her holes get even wetter and more slippery with the newfound effort, her walls giving way easily yet still hugging tightly around me. Some time in, she stops briefly as she reaches the base of my cock and pulls out Genji’s from her mouth. “Come on, help a girl out-” she lets out, before going back to it. I don’t need to be asked twice – I put my hands firmly around her waist and start pushing and pulling on her body to her rhythm, helping her move between us. She returns to her graceful dance, the pushes and pulls weaving into each other, though now with a bit of added roughness as my hands let her pick up the pace. Her perky tits swing below her as she’s thrown back and forth, and every time she gets to my side it’s accompanied by a  _ slap _ as her ass smacks into me, sending waves through her skin. Her wetness starts to overflow and leak out of her as she’s getting more used to my girth rubbing against her, and a slight shudder appears in her movements. Her rhythmic dance continues for a while as she gets hotter and more sweaty, swinging between us, taking it in turns. I feel my body climb up towards the peak of pleasure, though I’m not quite at the point of no return just yet.

A couple minutes in she suddenly stops in between us, then raises a hand and lands it on Genji’s ass, pressing it down towards her. He takes the hint and swings his hips in, pressing his cock deep into her throat. I follow his lead and move forward too, pushing fully inside her, reaching the deepest parts of her opening as my body slaps into hers. We pull away at the same time, holding back briefly as Angela puts her hand back under herself and adjusts her position, then push back in, also together. I place my hands on her plump ass to hold her steady and start to speed up. I pump away, reaching in deep as I swing in. I grab her tighter as I feel her walls constrict around me, and dial up the amplitude, moving in a wide arc, almost popping out as I pull back. I start to switch up the movements faster and faster, and quickly get up to my full speed again, one movement quickly turning into the next. Angela starts to moan with every thrust, louder each time even as it runs through her stuffed throat. Her body starts to quiver as she approaches her peak, her well-lubed space grasping me even tighter.

I too start to feel close to the edge, as my rock-hard cock starts to twitch inside of her hole and my balls pull up to my body, ready to release the pent-up seed deep inside of her. I can’t hold back anymore and my low grunts start turning into moans, escaping my mouth every time I push into her. I feel so close – Angela’s shaking, all while still tightly holding onto me, makes her impossible to resist. But the first of us to fly over their edge is Genji – Angela’s moans vibrating through him as she takes him deep in her throat do him in even faster than her tight, wet pussy drives me. He moans out loud, sounds rushing through the room, and releases globs of his seed inside her mouth. She diligently swallows it all, holding off her moans for just that time, before her sounds continue, now filling the room with no resistance. He falls back down onto the bed, with an exhausted yet satisfied look on his face. Angela’s screams only intensify as I take fully over and ram into her with full strength, our bodies slapping against each other with a wet sound, a force overtaking me as I reach closer. She gives in first – the loudest scream yet radiating through the room, coupled with a gush releasing from her as she falls down onto her shoulders, gives that away. Her vagina tightens even further, almost uncomfortably, in her orgasmic spasm – leaving me no choice but to follow her. I drop forward onto one hand and pump away madly, the first load of my seed releasing deep into her, more and more coming with every thrust. Finally, as my stream turns to trickle many pumps later, my strength fades out and I drop onto the bed beside her, out of breath. She falls down too, her knees giving way from under herself, and the three of us lie there, sweaty and exhausted, but smiling widely, trying to calm down after the intensity of our session.

Angela is the first to speak up in between quick shallow breaths, looking towards me with a coy smirk. “So, get something to drink and then round two?” Still in a haze, I reply “Round- huh?” She smiles widely and looks over at Genji – “You didn’t think you’d just be taking  _ me _ , did you? We’re not done with you yet.” A fire appears behind her eyes and her smile briefly turns into a crooked smirk. “Whiskey?” She gets up and struts across the room to a small counter with a mini fridge, bouncing joyfully as if she wasn’t strewn across the bed out of strength less than a minute ago. She opens it up and I see a sizable collection of various booze. “Might not be top shelf, but I wouldn’t expect you to be picky.” I shake off my daze and manage to respond – “If we’re going on with this, I’d rather uh - take somethin’ lighter, if you don’t mind.” She searches through the counter. “A beer, then? Have a bunch of the light ones. Some dry-bar options too, if you’d rather.” I look over the several options she shows in her hands. “Thought that was bad for my health too, Doc?” She chuckles, cracking open a lager. “So is worrying too much, Jesse. Help yourself.” She opens up another bottle and sets the rest on the counter, then walks back to the bed. Her wide hips swing and her plump, tight butt bounces as she moves, her body still bathing in the glow of her pleasure. She hands the second bottle over to Genji and he sits up, looking a bit more like himself again. She sits down, looking at him and putting a hand on his body, petting it lightly. I get up to look over the ones left and find a light ale, then rest myself on the counter as I pop it open and try to get back to my senses.

I start off with the casual chat once we’ve all settled – “So, if you don’t mind - why now?” Genji speaks up first, “Might as well. Not like we’re going to be here long, you know?” I furrow my brow and ask in a low tone. “What do you mean? They might not be paying  _ me  _ to lounge around all day much longer, but I wouldn’t think you’d be going anywhere…” Angela takes her gaze away from him and looks up at me. “We’re not gonna be the ones going. Have a feeling this whole thing will come crashing down any moment. Ever since the… well,  _ you _ know.” I perk up – “Hey, it wasn’t  _ my _ idea, you know! I tried to follow the plan!” “Yeah, I’ve heard the debriefing. I’m not blaming you.” She strikes a dagger of a glance into the wall to my right, and I get the sense I know exactly who she blames instead. Genji continues the thought as Angela falls silent, getting back to her bottle. “We still have work to do, important work at that – you know what happened in Havana, and how many would’ve died in Singapore if not for it… But after Venice it’s not been the same.” I gather my thoughts briefly, processing his words. I should’ve been the first to tell nothing’s been the same. I haven’t left the base on official business ever since then, and on  _ unofficial _ business only once in London. I feel like the truth has been staring me in the face the whole time and I didn’t see it until the goody-two-shoes couple spelled it out for me. “Whew… yeah, guess I get what you mean.” I get back to my drink as he continues – “It’s like we’re all just waiting for everything to go to hell, and there’s nothing we can do.” He hangs his head and takes a swig of the bottle. “Well, nothing aside from... this.” Angela butts in with a soft laugh, then stretches out, showing off her curves. “As decent a way to pass the time as any, though, wouldn’t you agree?” I chuckle in response. “I’ll drink to that.” I proceed to fulfill my promise and get back to my bottle.

We finish off the first round and go for another, and the conversation moves onto the lighter topic of each of our previous conquests. Genji reminisces about his time as a careless playboy, throwing his money and his household name around the Hanamura clubs – tactically avoiding the reason they’ve been over. Angela brings up the unexpectedly wild days of medical school and hospital residency. I wouldn’t figure a bunch of scientists and doctors would go that hard, but I guess when you have to relieve the stress of the job and know the exact ways things can go wrong and means to prevent it, things happen more freely. I too tell the stories of my past – my youth with the gang, charming my way into – and out of – situations in the early days of Blackwatch, brief stints with certain other agents… Still, I get the sense that I’m at the bottom of that particular podium. As we finish up our bottles, I feel ready to go again, and it seems like so do my partners.

“Shall we?” Angela asks with a smile. Genji crawls up to her and places a light peck on her cheek, then lays down along the bed in front of her. She proceeds to climb on top of him, sitting over his thighs. “Uh, sure, where do you want me to -” She extends her hand in front of her, pointing to Genji’s face with her palm. He looks over at me and drops his head back over the edge of the bed, licking his lips. “Heh. Not what I expected but I’ll take it.” I come up to the bed and get on my knees in front of him, taking my half-hard cock in my hand. Angela gives his a couple of strokes to get it hard enough and moves up his body, then lowers herself down onto him with a soft moan. “Come on, wouldn’t be your first time-” Genji says with a laugh that turns to a gasp as Angela bottoms out, getting all of his length inside herself. I suddenly realize that she didn’t take the time to wash out my ‘contribution’ before setting onto his. The realization, combined with the beautiful view from my angle and the ninja’s encouragement, is enough to get me at full mast, and I step up, laying my head on his lips. They feel unexpectedly soft as he suddenly wraps them around my rod, starting to suck me in, and I can’t help but moan out loud. I abandon my hesitation and push my hips in, filling up his mouth, pressing past the bump at the back of his throat and further down, until just over an inch of my shaft remains outside. I hold it in there briefly, feeling his walls tighten around me and his body sway as Angela starts to ride him, up and down. I start to slowly pull out, dragging the head against the walls and then along his tongue. He smiles and curls his tongue, pressing against the underside of my head, causing a satisfied grunt to escape my mouth. “How did you even…  _ haah _ .” My thought fades out as he keeps teasing me with his tip, sliding across all the length he can reach. I decide to help him along by pushing in again, his tongue now lubing up the side of my shaft.

Angela picks up her pace, her moans and yelps radiating through the room with every push, and with it so does Genji’s body, moving softly up and down while held in place by my piercing rod. I speed up as well, adjusting my stance, starting to push in and out of his throat with some force. Eventually I reach deep within, pushing in my entire length. I hold it in there for a brief moment, pressing his nose into my hanging sack, then move quickly back out. In, out, in, out, faster with each swing. My movements flow into each other in a rough but steady dance. I put a hand on the top of his neck, feeling it rise every time I push in, right as my cock hardens fully, spreading out the tight walls. I start going rougher, pressing in and out more quickly, and my balls swing through the air below me, slapping Genji on his forehead. My breaths start to get more shallow and I moan out loud with every push as my head drags across his tongue. He curls it up and pushes the tip hard against my rod as it passes through, further adding to my pleasure, making it hard to resist going over.

Angela looks to be having even more fun, bouncing up and down quickly in a fluid motion. She almost takes off from Genji’s cock entirely as she goes up, only to come flying down with a loud, wet  _ slap _ a moment later. Her breasts bounce with her, the large set flying up and down through with a slight delay after the rest of her. Her moans get louder and sharper, and her breaths fast and short, as she approaches her peak. She puts a hand on Genji’s chest and leans on it, unable to hold up on her own – and soon after the first wave hits her, the loudest moan yet ringing through the air. “Oh… Gott… Genji- keep going...” Her legs close in together, shaking, and she bends over in her bliss before stretching back out again, moaning throughout. Genji seems to feel her squeeze as he too moans out loud, his voice once again vibrating through my shaft, eliciting a gasp. Angela breathes heavily, recovering her pose leaning onto the ninja’s chest, then keeps going, moving her entire body up and down on top of him, going for her second.

I feel my peak coming up as Genji wraps his lips tightly around the base of my shaft, sucking on the air even as his throat is filled up by my length. I pull out against his resistance, feeling him drag on me the entire way. The push back in is much easier as our forces work together, and my body slaps hard into his face. My sack tightens up ready for release, but still swings into his nose and against his eyes. My moans get interrupted by huffs of effort and the shortness of my breath as I push harder and harder, approaching the point of no return. I can  _ feel _ it... Another moan ripples through his throat, sending me over the edge. I start to cum, the first burst of liquid rushing from my tip tight down his throat. I push in the entire way, my cock pulsing with each new burst, filling up Genji’s insides quickly. His eyes grow wide and his throat contracts, surprised at the amount of my release, but he dutifully gulps it down even as I shoot out more and more. Some of it still escapes his mouth, however, leaking out onto his face, dripping down in slow, sticky trails.

The ninja himself isn’t too far behind, thrusting ever harder even as he’s attacked from the other side, and he bursts right up into Angela, a moan escaping his lips right as I pull out. It gets quickly cut off by a gasp for air, drawing in as much as he can now that he’s gotten free of me. The warmth of his bursting seed and the increased power of his movements send Angela over the edge too, and she rushes into a second orgasm, throwing her head back and screaming through the room. I fall back into an armchair and watch the end of this scene unfold in front of me as I catch my breath. Angela falls forward, dropping onto Genji with short, heavy breaths, then slowly lifts her off of him, laying down to the side, a trail of white left between their bodies as she does.

We lay there for some time, exhausted, trying to gather the strength and will to get up. I manage to do so first, and walk over to the counter for another bottle to get myself sorted. Angela stretches out and lays on her stomach to Genji’s side, dragging her finger across his neck playfully. “So, uh – should I leave you to it, then?” I speak up, unsure of what to do next. The doctor looks up at me – “It would be unwise to leave in this condition… Feel free to use my shower.” She points to a door at the back of her room. Damn, she even gets her own shower? Not that I mind sharing the common one, but a pang of envy does sting in the back of my mind. Well, no reason to not make use of the situation… I walk into the bathroom and get into a shower cabin, bottle still in my hand. I spend a brief pause getting myself in proper condition, both cleanliness and buzz-wise, still unsure if the day’s events have even happened. As I walk out, the couple lay on the sullied bed, in each other’s embrace and with wide smiles on their faces, chattering on about something. “Hope you ain’t discussin’ me here… Or maybe not, come to think of it.” Genji chuckles. “We were, for a bit. Mostly just saying it was worth the risk.” I raise an eyebrow. “Risk?” He responds – “Well, it’s really not up to protocol to do this… but again, not like we’re staying here long.” I nod, starting to dress up. Angela looks up from his body and into my eyes. “But while we are, maybe we should do this again sometime. This was a bit of a spur of the moment call, but if you’d like - we can make some preparations for our next meeting.” I nod cautiously as I button my shirt, unsure of what preparations they mean, halfway hoping they involve some stronger booze. “Wouldn’t say no to such a pretty face. And you neither, Angel.” She laughs, rolling her eyes. “Well then, I'll be calling, Cowboy.”


	2. The Follow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three meet again, with more proper preparations this time.

Angela’s call does come, several weeks later. “Round 2 tomorrow? I’ve got something planned for you~” Intriguing. I smirk, tapping out a “Sure.” I’m not sure if it’s sooner than I expected or later, but it was certainly a pleasant message to get. And again, it’s not like there’s anything else for me to do at the compound. “Seven in the evening, then? Back at my office.” Always the planner. Guess you’d have to be in her position. I respond with agreement and go on with my daily routine of wandering around the HQ, though with a bit more joy as the day goes on.

The next day comes and I make sure to prepare better myself now that I know what’s in store for me at that doctor’s office. As the evening rolls up, I shower thoroughly, spread some of my (relatively) good cologne, and pull out a shirt I haven’t worn since my Blackwatch days. Back when I needed to pretend I wasn’t a glorified farmhand with a gun. It’s gotten a bit tight over the years, but it’s not like it’ll stay on me for long if everything goes to plan. I complete the look with a pair of black leather shoes and head out. 

Angela is the one to meet me this time — she’s standing in the hallway as I come in with a sly smile on her face. She raises her eyebrows in surprise when she sees me come around the corner. “Ooh, decided to get fancy? I have to say, it suits you…” I chuckle at the reaction. “Woulda worn it to our first meeting if I knew… You look damn good yourself, too.” The good doctor is wearing a simple black dress, with a cleavage that leaves just enough to the imagination, but making it clear there’s nothing underneath it. Its length is less modest, threatening to reveal whether the same is true for the bottom any time she would shift or lean over. I reach out and pull her body towards mine, grabbing a handful of her, for now, covered ass. She gasps in response, putting a hand on my chest. She pushes slightly on it to keep me from going too far so soon, but doesn’t waste the opportunity to feel out my muscles that the shirt is struggling to cling to. She smiles and bites her lip, but pulls away and turns around, heading for the door of her office. “Not here.”

I nod and follow through the door, happy at her straightforwardness, but a thought runs across my mind. The last time they met me together, but today she was alone in the hall and still is in the office. “So uh, are we going to be alone tonight?” Her smile widens, at the same time getting a more mischievous streak. “Oh no. No we are not-“ She opens the door to her room, revealing the familiar bed… with Genji tied to the frame by all four limbs and gagged with a bright wad of fabric. “Told you I’ve got something planned~” She turns to me with that coy smile of hers, but I keep staring in disbelief. He’s completely naked, all the armor stripped away, save for the parts that replaced his skin. I’ve never seen him get even close to so open and vulnerable, not even in Blackwatch’s showers. His legs being spread apart reveal his cock, hanging half-hard between them, but there’s something else under it. A bright yellow glistening below his sack. The realization hits me. “Wow. Can’t say I expected this of you, but I’ll take it, heh.” I step up to the bed for a closer look and a start to the proceedings, and he gives me a wink as I come up right beside him.

I start to undress, casting the tight shirt off to the side, but as I get to my belt, Angela calls me over. “Oh c’mon, have some flair~” She walks up behind me and lifts my hands off of my buckle, putting hers on instead. She quickly undoes it, pulling my pants down some of the way, revealing my bulging underwear. Her breaths are heavy on my neck as her hands move along my cock, rubbing it through the fabric, making it feel tighter and tighter around my crotch. Finally, when it becomes almost impossible to resist just doing it myself, she pulls the edge of my underwear down, making my cock spring out from under it, standing hard and pointing straight away from my body. “Tha-at’s better…” She wraps her fingers around my shaft and starts to pull down. “Isn’t this a beautiful cock, Genji? So big and strong...” She says, turning her gaze on him, watching for the reaction. I can only moan out in response to her actions, but he nods — and judging by his own starting to harden at the sight, he’s not lying. “It absolutely  _ ravished  _ me last time. Lucky you, now you get to feel the same.” She starts to stroke me harder and faster, but as soon as I start getting somewhere and my cock swells up in her hand, she lets go. “Wouldn’t want to spoil the fun too soon, would we now, Jesse? I think you’re ready.” 

She steps forward from behind me and kneels between the ninja’s legs. My suspicions are confirmed when she reaches in and pulls out a large plug from between his legs. The toy, as well as his entrance, is gratuitously covered in lube. “And so are you.” She gives his dick a couple playful tugs, then gets up and walks to the top of the bed. She undoes the ties holding his gag in place and tosses it to the side. “Oh God, Angela, just let him f-“ She raises a finger to his lips and he cuts off. “Let’s put your mouth to a better use.” She climbs over him, leg to each side of his head, facing me, and lowers herself onto him. Her dress is short enough for her to be entirely exposed, but it covers her pussy — and his face — from a view from my side. She lets out a loud moan as she presses his head into the bed. “Well? You-  _ ah _ \- heard him. Join me~” She says, looking at me and nodding towards his crotch.

I take the hint and step up, my cock’s head right up against his ring, still slightly open from the plug. “Don’t get shy now…” Angela teases, rubbing back and forth on his face. She’s right, there’s no point in holding back. I slowly push my hips forward until my cock meets his ass, then keep going, spreading the ring out to fit the width of my head. My heart races and my cock swells up in pleasure as I feel his tight hole wrap around me, but I manage to hold back and not make a sound. The same cannot be said for Genji — I hear a moan from the front, muffled by Angela’s pussy firmly planted on his face, but still loud enough to rush through the room. I smirk. “Barely even started yet…” I push in further, slowly. An inch or so down the shaft I feel my tip rubbing against a swollen bump inside, and another loud moan confirms my guess on what it is. “Damn, been a while, huh?” I ask, surprised at its size. “I did tell you we prepared-” Angela replies for him with a teasing lilt in her voice. “Be ready for a show, hah…”

I keep pressing in, my head and then shaft rubbing against his prostate to his obvious pleasure. When I’m almost fully inside, I can’t hold back my own anymore and moan out loud, right as my cock swells up inside of him, stretching out the walls even more. I push in slowly, spreading them out as I get in deeper, until I bottom out. My cock is fully inside of him and our bodies touch softly. I flex it, pushing it up against his most sensitive spots, then start to pull back, just as slowly, teasing him as his moans intensify. Angela seems to enjoy his reaction as the vibrations he makes radiate through her, gasping loudly and grabbing the blanket each time he gets louder.

I pull out until just my head remains inside, resting on the side of his ring. I adjust my stance slightly and then push right in, quickly getting back deep inside of him. Our bodies meet again, this time with a loud slap _. _ This time I can’t hold off my own feeling and let out a deep sigh of pleasure. His reaction is less restrained, I can hear the loud moan come right through Angela. She responds with one of her own, but then squats down on him harder, pressing him into the mattress. I start to pull back, slowly, until again just my head is inside, then slam my entire shaft inside once more. My breaths get shallow and fast as the pressure within me starts to build up, but I find the rhythm and keep going. Out, in, out, in. I start sweating and grunting out loud, both from the pleasure his tight hole brings me and the effort of my movement. My cock swells up to its widest within him, telling me that I’m getting near. His starts to perk up as well, hard and swinging through the air in front of me with my every thrust.

Suddenly Angela lets out a loud, almost scream-like moan, and her whole body starts to shudder, her hips squeezing hard around Genji’s head. She moves up and down, rubbing against his face to get the most out of it as she rides the wave of pleasure. Her tits bounce on her frame as she does so, up and down with a slight delay, as tight and perky as ever. She gasps for air and bends over with a loud grunt, raising her behind slightly and giving Genji a pause for air. Her breaths are hot and heavy, and I feel them even from his other side. But soon they steady and she leans back again, stretching out and settling back on his face. “I’m not done with you yet…” She teases – which he doesn’t seem to mind.

I pound away, gradually climbing towards my peak, until my cock starts to throb inside of him. By then his has been twitching for a while, and I decide to help him along. I put a hand on his shaft and wrap my fingers around it, then start to stroke to the rhythm of my movements. Just a few strokes are enough to send him over the edge. His cock spurts out thick ropes with each move, flying high into the air and falling down everywhere – on his stomach and chest, on my hand, on the bed to his side. I keep pumping away and jacking him off, more and more coming out of his tip, but gradually his bursts turn to a slow trickle, flowing down onto his cock and my fingers. 

Then comes my turn. I grab him by the waist with both hands and start to thrust harder and harder, moaning out loud with every pump, getting closer. My head swells up and bursts out, shooting large globs of my seed right down his ass, filling it up. My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel short on breath, but I keep going for a bit more, releasing one burst after another. Still, I can’t go on forever and I let up, steadily slowing down as my tip gets too sensitive. I swing in one last time and hold it in, releasing the last drops deep inside of him before slowly pulling out. His ass is left slightly agape, letting some of its filling spill out below. Always loved that sight. I step back and sit down to recover from the rigorous workout, but even after both of us came, Genji isn’t done as Angela keeps riding his face, more aggressively now, grinding her hips back and forth and making him catch up. 

Her moans get louder right as the two of us blow our loads, and once again she starts to shake and bend over in response to an approaching orgasm. Some more effort by the ninja and she’s leaning all the way back, stretching out her spine and throwing her head back, moans ringing through the air. She finally settles down almost a minute later, her body going limp and almost falling over, heavy breaths replacing her voice. She slowly pulls herself up and lifts a leg over Genji’s body, sitting down by his side and letting him free. His face is thoroughly coated in her juices by the time she gets off. “So, how’s my surprise?~” She asks me coyly while reaching to undo Genji’s restraints.

I just smile in response while I’m gathering the breath to speak. “Whew~ Good…” She crawls over to the foot of the bed, untying the ropes there as well, letting Genji free. He sits up and grabs her before leaning back down, laying her to rest with him, his arm wrapped around her. “That felt better than  _ good _ ” He chuckles and plants a kiss on Angela’s cheek. “Just like the old times, huh?” I can’t help but roll my eyes, but he’s not wrong. “Wasn’t much of those, but yeah, I guess, heh. So, we doing a  _ round two _ tonight as well?” Angela perks up. “Of course! Were you hoping we’d go easy?” She looks over at me with a seductive smile. 

“But first, drinks!” She returns Genji’s kiss, then gets up and struts over to her cabinet, bottles arranged on top. She picks up a bottle for herself and Genji, then turns to me. “Same as last time?” I look over the collection, seeing what strikes my fancy. Nothing stands out in particular, so I agree. “Sure.” She walks back, deliberately swinging her hips wider in her gait, hands me the drink and sits down on the bed next to the ninja, handing his drink over. We pop our bottles open and get on with our replenishments. “So, anything new?” Genji speaks up, looking over at me inquisitively. “You know damn well there’s not. Same thing over and over,  _ staying prepared _ for a mission that will never come. You two have been the one interesting thing happening for a while”. Angela chuckles, but it doesn’t feel like a genuine laugh. “Yeah. Got a bit more busywork here, but it feels different. Waiting for the inevitable. That’s why  _ this _ ” – she motions around the room at the two of us – “is happening, as I’ve said. Probably won’t have the chance soon.”

“Well at least something good’s going on.” I respond, sipping on my bottle. “Aw, no plans for meeting up after, then?” Angela looks down at hers, swilling it around. “Probably gonna be a bit too busy for that. Or too far apart. Or both.” – she says with surprising earnestness. Genji speaks up, backing up her words. “Do you even know where you’ll be? Because I don’t.” I shrug. “Might have some idea for that, actually. But, fair point. At least we have the now.” Angela looks at Genji, then at me with a smile. “And right now, that’s all I need.” 

We finish our bottles with a side of chit-chat and slowly proceed back to the bed. “What’s the plan, then?” I ask with a slightly buzzed chuckle. “This.” Angela replies, bumping her ass into me, her crack right against my crotch. “I’ve prepared too, Jesse-” Genji smirks at me as he walks past to get on the bed. “Just like old times?” I laugh in response, but also nod as I get his hint. He lies down on the bed, hanging his legs off the edge, and Angela climbs on top of him, ready to lower down on his hard cock. I step behind her with my own, bucking my knees slightly so my head is right against her rear entrance. She points at a bottle on the bedside table and I smear my cock and the surroundings of her hole gratuitously with lube. “Together, boys~” Angela commands us, and as one we start to push in. 

He slides into her wet, warm pussy with ease. I struggle briefly at the opening of her ass despite the plentiful lube, but manage to get my head in with some force. She starts to moan as he gets in, the sound turning into more of a yelp when my turn comes. “ _ Aaahh… _ that’s better…” She says as she settles into the feeling. I reach my hands below and hold her body up, keeping it in steady suspension together with Genji. We both start to move in, inch by inch, taking on the two tight holes at the same time. Her moans start to fill the room, intensifying as we get in deeper and deeper. I can’t hold back anymore either, grunting loudly as the walls of her ass grip tightly around me, almost resisting my advance but giving way as I thrust in. Genji reaches up first, his body touching hers from below. I push in the last couple of inches of my shaft, reaching in as deep as I can as well. I press into her body, too, keeping it in there for a moment. I chuckle as my hanging sack touches Genji’s before we both start to slowly pull out, our motion once again resisted by Angelas grip, this time trying to pull us back in. Her moans get even louder as we push forward again, straining against the sides of her holes and rubbing against each other as we fill her up. I push back in slowly again, getting her familiar with the feeling, and Genji matches my movement. We press in together, pushing her body forward. I’m the first to bottom out this time, reaching deep inside of her, stretching out her ass like it hasn’t been in some time. I hold briefly there while Genji joins me, then start going back again, faster this time. 

I pull out gradually until a couple of inches are still inside her, then, without pause, push my way back in, getting deep inside of her and hitting her body with a loud slap. Genji follows my lead in, but I’m already pulling out again, faster this time, causing another loud moan. My movements start to flow into each other, speeding up as I continue, in and out, one after the next as I find my rhythm. I grab Angela’s body tighter and keep pounding, reaching deep inside and only pulling out about half-way. Genji settles in and matches my pace, pushing in right as I get out and vice versa every time. “What are you-  _ ooooh- _ ” Angela tries to remark as the rhythm matches up, but the feeling of our alternating pushes, leaving her no moment when she’s not filled, overwhelms her, and her words melt into a series of moans, interrupted only by sharp breaths.

We keep going for a while, keeping the pace, pushing in one after the other. My sack starts to swing and slap into her as I speed up, sending a shudder through her body each time it lands. I can feel the tension within her start to quickly build up, signaled by her walls squeezing tightly around me. My own pleasure begins to climb too, as my breath and heartbeat get faster and stronger, my cock starts throbbing inside of her and my legs start to shake slightly from the rising tension. The two of us rub harshly against her walls as well as each other, bumping and grinding as we move in the opposite directions. I feel his cock swell up on the other side of her wall, as it starts to push harder onto mine, making it feel even tighter around me. Her grip only teases me further – so I grab harder onto her waist and start just pounding away, as fast and hard as I can. I don’t even moan anymore, only quick and heavy breaths leave my mouth as all my strength goes into my movement. Sweat drips down my body, making the slaps that mark every time our bodies meet ring louder and feel wetter, sending drops of our mixed bodily fluids all over.

Angela initially reacts to my newfound energy with amused surprise. “There we go, where was that the whole ti-*aahh*” Her words melt into a moan that doesn’t stop, right as her arms give way from below her and she falls down on Genji’s chest, her breasts now rubbing against it. Genji tries to match my pace and almost succeeds, but is slowed down by his position and her body limiting his movements. But at that point, the broken rhythm doesn’t matter anymore, as Angela yelps into his chest – “Mein Gott, I’m – *haah*...” and starts to shudder between us. Her whole body clenches in joy, and her holes get even tighter. Genji, going at her from below, matching her shakes, is the first to go. His balls pull up and his cock throbs, cumming deep into her pussy. I hold out for a brief moment more, no longer bothering to swing far in or out, just pumping away while staying deep within her. But the combined pressure from her walls squeezing and his cock pushing against me is too much to handle, and I too let out a loud, low moan and release the first of my seed. I hold onto her body as it’s still tensed up, pushing deep inside for the first couple of bursts, then pull back and give it several more thrusts, more and more releasing each time, as if I hadn’t just given Genji his treatment earlier. The stream keeps going, filling her up deeper even as my head scoops some of it back and pushes it to drip down her body. Finally, she goes limp in my hold, her intense pleasure giving way to exhaustion, and I start to slow down, pushing out my final, smaller bursts. I pull out with an audible pop, leaving a small gape to drip my release down. By then Genji has gotten out of her as well, and all our liquids mix together on the outside of her as she lays down on top of him.

I step back in exhaustion and sit down on the couch, recovering my senses. “Whew… damn, Angela…” She laughs softly in between heavy breaths as a response. “You’re welcome, Jesse. And… thank you. I’m feeling properly ravished.” Genji, still wrung out from his exercise, lets out a mutter of agreement. I smile, reaching for an unfinished bottle on a table behind me. “Thank  _ you _ , both… Needed that.” Genji manages a chuckle. “Don’t you get addicted, Jesse.” I roll my eyes – “I’ll try not to. Maybe the third time will do it.” Angela rolls over in the bed and gets up, picking up a bottle of her own. She shifts her stance slightly as liquid starts to drip down the inside of her leg. She smiles coyly at the feeling. “If there is one, that is. I certainly wouldn’t mind, but - well, you know.” I nod. “Should I leave you to it, then?” She chuckles. “Well, unless you’ve got another one in you after this…” Before I can even process the question, an exhausted sigh escapes my lips, answering it for me. “Guess not. You’ve done more than enough already, though, don’t you worry.” She finishes up her bottle and heads towards the bathroom. “I’ll have to leave you boys to it, then. We’ll be in touch.” She winks at me and closes the door behind her. Genji follows her with his gaze, then turns to me. “Just like the old times, huh Jessie?” I take the last sip and put down my bottle. “Better.”


End file.
